When The Bough Breaks (episode)
The children of the Enterprise-D are kidnapped by a dying race that has mysteriously become infertile en masse. Summary While investigating the Epsilon Mynos system, the crew of the ''Enterprise''-D are witness to the revealing of the legendary planet Aldea. Radue, leader of the Aldeans, contacts the ship and asks to meet with them. Suddenly, Radu and Rashella appear on the bridge, startling everyone, but they quickly explain that the Enterprise's transporters won't work because of the planet's shields. They also show visible signs of discomfort, which they justify by not being used with bright lights and soon afterwards they beam back on the planet. Commander Riker, Deanna Troi, and Dr. Crusher are transported to the surface of Aldea, and they're quickly welcomed into their small community. However, the Aldean's motives are quickly revealed, as Radue explains that he wishes to acquire some of the Enterprise's children, in exchange for technology. This outrages both Riker and Crusher, and Troi explains that Human children are prized above all else. Then Radue explains that the Aldean society is dying out, and they've become infertile. Riker expresses his sympathy, but declines their trade offer and they are all returned to the ship. Suddenly, disappearances of some of the children are reported, including Wesley Crusher. The Captain is infuriated, and contacts Radue, demanding to have their children back. Radue appears on the viewscreen and informs Picard that the children will be well looked after, and that they'll want for nothing. Picard and Doctor Crusher are transported to the planet to negotiate for "compensation" for the children. Doctor Crusher demands to see Wesley, and while with him, she coordinates a covert scan of Duana. Still not satisfied with the agreement, negotiations break down and the away team are sent back to the ship. On Aldea, Wesley and the children get to meet their foster parents, and are quickly enticed by the skill-enhancing instruments that are offered to them. Wesley, however, is not impressed by the Aldeans and wants to know more about the computer system known as the Custodian, which takes care of the Aldeans. With Duana, Wesley interacts with the Custodian and learns the controls. He also asks whats behind one of the doors, and Duana doesn't know. Picard insists the children be returned, Radue is adamant that the children will remain on Aldea, and he displays the planet's power by blasting the ship three days away from the planet (at warp 9.) Radue contacts them again, and claims that he could very easily push the Enterprise so far away that by the time they returned their children would be grandparents. During the return trip, Dr. Crusher analyzes the covert scan and discovers that Duana is suffering from acute radiation poisoning, which is the reason why their society has become infertile. Meanwhile, Wesley convinces the other children to go on hunger strike, in an attempt to make the Aldeans return them to the ship. Upon the Enterprise's return, Radue, angered by the children's actions, contacts Picard again, and demands that he makes the children co-operate. Doctor Crusher manages to convince Radue that the cause of their infertility is the planetary shield and cloaking device. She then assures them that if the shield is never used again, the radiation effects should be reversible. The Aldeans, lead by Wesley, go to the mysterious door, and find a huge power source, which has been powering their community, but which has also been slowly killing them. Radue muses that they all need to relearn how to look after themselves. The Enterprise leaves Aldea, with all the children safely back on board. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364#Discovery of Aldea|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364]] * [[Chief medical officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Discovery of Aldea|Chief medical officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Background Information *This marks Jerry Hardin's first appearance on Star Trek. He later reappeared as Samuel Clemens in , and Dr. Neria in . *A blooper can be seen after Riker's encounter with Harry at the beginning of the episode; after entering the turbolift, a pole of some kind (perhaps a light) is visible on Riker's left. *The sudden decloaking of Aldea is very similar to how the second planet in the Taurean system suddenly appeared out of nowhere, when it was encountered by the crew of the in 2269. ( ) *A B-plot involving saucer separation was planned for this episode but cut due to budget and time restraints, giving a double meaning to the episode's title if it were to pertain to the "bow" of the Enterprise starship breaking off. *"Aldea" is Spanish for "village." *"Aldea" was not the originally scripted name for the planet. In the teaser, when Riker is telling everyone about Aldea, you can see Jonathan Frakes mouthing some other word (and you can clearly hear that all his lines containing "Aldea" were subsequently looped). *The visual effect of the Enterprise-D being blasted far away from Aldea were reused in . Production history * Second revised final draft script: * Premiere airdate: Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 9, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.6, . *As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection. Memorable Quotes "Data, find a way to defeat that shield." "That may be impossible sir." "Things are only impossible until they're not." "Yes, sir." : - Picard and Data "I am not familiar with regulation 6.57" "Neither am I, Data." "I see, sir. (Pause, understands) Oh, I see, sir!'" :- '''Data' and Picard Links and References Guest Stars *Jerry Hardin as Radue *Brenda Strong as Rashella *Jandi Swanson as Katie *Paul Lambert as Melian *Ivy Bethune as Duana Co-Stars *Dierk Torsek as Dr. Bernard *Michele Marsh as Leda *Dan Mason as Accolan *Philip N. Waller as Harry *Connie Danese as Toya *Jessica Bova and Vanessa Bova as Alexandra *McKenzie Westmore as Rose (uncredited) *Amy Wheaton as Tara (uncredited) *Jeremy Wheaton as Mason (uncredited) *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References 14th century; 21st century; Aldea; Aldean; Aran; Atlantis; bad personal hygiene; bread crumbs; calcium; calculus; chromosome; cloaking device; Custodian; dolphin; Earth; Epsilon Mynos system; First Appointee; fish; gamma ray; gravity; industrial waste byproducts; medical doctor; magnetic field; medical tricorder; musician; Neinman; neutrino; nuclear radiation; oceanography; ozone layer; passive resistance; planetary defense system; potassium; Progenitors; radiation poisoning; red eye number two; repulsor beam; Romulans; shields; solar field; Starfleet Regulations; trace elements; ultraviolet radiation; unit; Xerxes VII; Xerxes system; Zadar IV; Zadar system; Zena |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Die Sorge der Aldeaner es:When The Bough Breaks fr:When the Bough Breaks nl:When the Bough Breaks